


Disdainful Passion

by skargasm



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon admires his handiwork...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disdainful Passion

“You gonna let me loose?” 

Damon laid back, stroking his cock as he looked over Tyler's body. Strap marks decorated his shoulders and back. It was an arousing thought – knowing that one bite from the creature beneath his body could kill him. It was – _titillating_.

“Why would I let you loose? I still have plans for you – does this not _look_ like I have plans for you?” He gestured at his dick, squeezing the head hard. 

“Just use lube this time you sadistic bastard!!" The disdainful tone could not hide the desire and Damon grinned as he moved....

* * *


End file.
